


Day One

by AariciaPhoenix



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Zine: Ties That Bind (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AariciaPhoenix/pseuds/AariciaPhoenix
Summary: Roxas's first day in the organization. Axel has to accompany him.This was my submission in the Ties that Bind Zine from 2019.
Kudos: 6





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I'm ever posting on hear so cool. I should have posted this earlier, but oh well.

“We have a new member today.”

_ Okay, why am I being told? _

“Number thirteen, Roxas. We're letting him get acquainted with Twilight Town right now, so we'd like you to follow him and make sure he does return to us.”

_ There it is.  _ “You just want me to spy on him then. Simple enough.”

“And make sure he comes back unharmed. We need him in top form for when he starts his missions.”

“Yeah yeah, I got it. I'll keep an eye on him. What's he look like?”

“You'll know when you see him.”

_ Of course he's gonna be vague about it.  _ “Alright. I'll find him.”

He left the room and made his way to Twilight Town. it would have been nice if Saïx gave him more info on this number thirteen, but Saïx never gave enough information. He just expected Axel to always be on the same wavelength. That wasn't how he worked, though. He still kinda needed people to be direct with him. And he already knew he was drifting away from Saïx. 

How was he going to find the guy, though? He doubted he was already in the Organization’s cloak, so it wasn't like that would help. Saïx probably just wanted to mess with him. Maybe the guy wasn't actually here and Saïx just wanted him wander around confused for a bit. 

But he finally understood why Saïx said he’d know the new member when he saw him. The kid looked so familiar, like a faded face in his memories.And if he remembered that time well enough, Saïx would have known as well. Axel sighed as he watched the kid from the side of a building. Still, Saïx could have said that the guy looked like someone they knew in the past.

Could this kid really be his nobody then? Meeting him was years ago, though. Who knows how old that kid would be now and if his nobody would look exactly the same. It might have just been a coincidence. Or he just couldn’t remember the kid too well.

But there was still something that caught his eye about the new member that got him interested.

The kid just walked slowly through the town. He wasn’t really noticeable if Axel wasn’t already focused on him, but he still seemed different and kinda out of it. Like he wasn’t retaining anything he saw.

The only time he actually stopped and seemed to put interest in something was when a group of kids ran past. Roxas watched the kids with what looked like the intention of joining, so of course Axel finally decided to step in.

“Hey,” Axel stepped up behind him and placed a hand on the kid’s shoulder. Roxas barely reacted and just looked at him with a blank expression. “Roxas, right?”

“Roxas?” Like he was questioning his own name, but made no comment or action to say otherwise.

Axel took Roxas’s lack of actual answer as a yes. Jeez, has he never seen someone so out of it like this. “Well I’m Axel from the Organization. Get it memorized, okay?”

Roxas only seemed to react with the word ‘organization.’ Though he did nod when Axel stopped talking.  _ Kid’s definitely not a talker.  _ He had no idea what to do now that he’s actually started talking to him. “Come on, let’s do something,” He watched for a reaction, but got nothing except Roxas continuing to stare at him.

Sighing once more, he turned and began walking away, pleasantly surprised when he actually saw Roxas following him as he glanced back. He still wasn’t sure what he was going to do with the kid, but he didn’t want to head back just yet. They just walked aimlessly throughout the town, hoping something might stick out.

Axel saw the sign outside a shop window and grinned. Why not spend a familiar encounter with something else from his past? “Wait here for a sec,” He told Roxas, who obeyed the order, and he walked inside. He came out a few minutes later with the plastic bag held over his shoulder. “Come on,” He motioned for Roxas to follow him, already knowing the best place to enjoy the rest of their time.

The dark corridor opened for them and they made their way through, suddenly finding themselves on the top of the clock tower.

“Great view, huh?” Axel looked over to Roxas who only gazed off to the distance.  _ What a spacy kid.  _ “Here,” Axel sat at the edge of the tower and pulled the two bars of ice cream out of the bag. One was held out to Roxas.

Almost surprisingly, Roxas took it and sat on the edge only a couple feet away from Axel. He opened the package and took a small bite. “It’s salty … but sweet,” He spoke quietly.

Axel smiled. “Yep. That’s the appeal of sea salt ice cream,” He began to open his. “Used to have this stuff all the time as a kid,” In fact he hadn’t actually had some for a while. He took a bite and immediately recoiled from the saltiness. He had definitely forgotten how salty it actually was. Oh well. It was still good.

Axel looked of to the sunset. Nice and almost nostalgic. Probably something he needed to do more often.

He glanced back to Roxas. The kid was still staring towards the distance while still taking small bites of his ice cream. He seemed completely calm and untroubled. Like nothing was going to bother him. Peaceful as well. It made the entire moment peaceful.

Axel was definitely going to do this again.


End file.
